Just A Little
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: After the disaster at the U.A training camp, Ochako and Tsuyu find a little bit of comfort in each other. [Drabbles].
1. Chapter 1

**So uh... I got into BNHA... and Tsuyu is my favorite and she held hands with Ochako ONCE and I just lost my mind okay. I have a lot of ships but this was the first one I felt compelled to write.**

**Takes place directly after Bakugo's kidnapping. I wrote this immediately after I saw that episode, so not sure if there are any inconsistencies with the episodes or chapters that followed that, but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

Just A Little

Chapter 1.

By the time the medics arrive at the U.A training camp, over half the students require their attention. As the firefighters work relentlessly to douse the forest, the medics try to assess who needs help most urgently.

Ochako and Tsuyu are on that list, but linger towards the bottom with only minor injuries. But the more serious injuries their classmates have sustained, in addition to the knowledge that they'd truly lost Bakugo, make both girls feel sicker than they should.

Before long they get their treatment as well, Ochako for the stab wound on her arm and the puncture on her leg, and Tsuyu for the long cut on her tongue.

But even after the fires have been put out, the chaos ensues. There are so many people calling out and rushing around.

To Ochako, it feels like the world is spinning, like the ground is shifting and heaving beneath her feet and she can't find balance. She sees dozens of her friends being strapped onto gurney's and wheeled into ambulances. She hears her classmates' names being muttered or sobbed out by the others.

But it's only when she hears her own name - in as calm a voice as can be, given the situation - that she snaps out of it.

"Ochako-chan."

She feels the hand on hers, soft fingers encompassing her own, a grip that keeps her grounded when she feels like she might float away without even using her Quirk. She shakes her head slowly, blinking to find Tsuyu looking levelly back at her.

Her expression is as neutral as ever, and honestly it's just the thing Ochako needs right now. The knot in her stomach unwinds just a little bit upon seeing Tsuyu there beside her, still holding her hand. Tsuyu gives her a moment before giving her a small tug.

"Let's go inside."

Ochako can't manage much more than an affirmative hum as she follows.

The 2-minute walk to the building stretches out and feels like miles upon miles. There's damage there too, broken walls and shattered glass, and even a few stray droplets of blood. Seeing that makes Ochako's stomach heave again, and a strong shudder rips through her.

Tsuyu leads her promptly away from that, to a quieter section that was undisturbed and undamaged by the fighting. Just when Ochako feels she can't bear to take another step, Tsuyu helps her down onto a bench, never letting go of her hand all the while.

Ochako all but collapses, trembling from the shock of it all. At the very least it's quieter and calmer here. She knows Tsuyu has brought her here to help her feel better, but she can't even muster up the words to thank her, let alone the courage to look at her.

She can only hunch forward and stare into her lap. Her stomach knots up again, and it isn't long before the sight of the fingers of her unoccupied hand begins to blur. The tears come rushing, hot and messy.

"They took him..." She closes her eyes as the stinging behind them overwhelms her. "They took him... Tsuyu-chan... M-Maybe, i-if I'd just lifted Deku-kun and the others just a _little_ bit higher, o-or released them a _second_ later, th-they could've-"

"That won't help, Ochako-chan." Tsuyu's voice is as steady as ever. Ochako wipes her arm across her face, smearing tears, and finally looks at her friend. Tsuyu meets her eyes seriously, yet gently.

"We can't think about the 'what-ifs.' We only have the reality." She squeezes Ochako's hand just a little more. "We'll get Bakugo-chan back. Whether the pro heros rescue him or he gets free on his own, we'll get him back somehow."

Ochako knows she isn't just saying that to make her feel better, either. Tsuyu is the kind of person who tells what she believes to be the truth, even if it isn't always what others want to hear. She truly believes they'll get Bakugo back one way or another. But that doesn't stop Ochako from feeling this horrible guilt tearing at her stomach.

"B-But... they were so close... if I'd just-"

"You did what they asked you to do," Tsuyu reminds her. "And you did it perfectly. If we're going to blame people for doing things one second too early, or too far, or too late, then I'm equally as guilty, right? If I had thrown them a little bit harder or farther, maybe they could've made it.

"But maybe that would've been _too_ hard or _too_ far. Maybe that would've delayed them even more. We'll never know, because it didn't happen. We can't change it now. We can only do what we can."

Ochako knows she's only telling the truth, but it's still painful to hear. She breaks down crying, which makes her feel even more useless and frustrated.

But then, a soft pressure against her side makes the sobs subside. Tsuyu leans against her, resting her head against Ochako's shoulder.

"The fact that you're blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault... That's also the trait of a true hero."

And just when Ochako thinks she's gotten ahold of herself, she bursts into tears all over again.

She cries for a while, and Tsuyu stays by her side the whole time, holding her hand and supporting her in more ways than one.

Ochako cries until the echoes of her own sobs start to become annoying. She clamps up and tries to get ahold of herself.

That's when Tsuyu lets go of her hand.

"Sorry..."

And Ochako can't describe it, but somehow hearing that one word from her best friend makes her feel even sicker than this entire incident had. She snaps her head up and looks to Tsuyu, but her friend has dropped her gaze to the floor now.

"Ts-Tsuyu-chan? Why are you apologizing...?"

Tsuyu's eyes flash briefly back to her, but then immediately move away again.

"Back in the forest... I'd said I would hold your hand because I wasn't scared. And even though I was holding onto you, I didn't react quickly enough when that crazy girl ambushed us. I should've been able to pull you out of the way, but I wasn't focused enough. Instead, all I did was let go..."

Ochako sniffles, glancing down at the bandages on her arm, then back to her friend.

"Tsuyu-chan... now who's blaming themselves for something that isn't their fault?"

Tsuyu closes her eyes.

"Even so, it was your job to let Midoriya-chan and the others go. But it was my job to hold onto you, and I failed."

"But you still saved me, Tsuyu-chan!" Ochako reaches out and grabs both of her friend's hands earnestly, causing Tsuyu to open her eyes again. "Tsuyu-chan, you pulled me away from her and gave me a chance to run! And you defended me to the point where you got hurt, too!"

Tsuyu finally makes eye contact with her. Ochako squeezes her hands. "I'm glad it was me she cut instead of you. I'd rather it be me any day, Tsuyu-chan!"

Tsuyu gives her a wry smile.

"That's what any good hero would say. But it's still unfair of you, Ochako-chan." She sighs, and a troubled expression crosses her face. "I still don't like that she took your blood. Who knows what she's going to do with it. I don't like it at all, Ochako-chan..."

"We'll deal with her some other time," Ochako vows. Tsuyu nods her agreement, but she looks away again.

"Ochako-chan, there's still one more thing I should apologize for."

"What? You don't need to, Tsuyu-chan."

But Tsuyu shakes her head.

"I'd said I wasn't scared. That's why I offered to hold hands. But when that crazy girl jumped out and cut you, and then stole your blood when you were protecting me..." She closes her eyes and bows her head, and for the first time since Ochako has known her, she feels Tsuyu tremble. "_That_ scared me," she mumbles.

Tsuyu has always been one of the most realistic members of their class, the most sensible, and one of the quickest thinkers. She's never been one to let her emotions get control of her.

But this time it seems she really can't help it. She shakes her head and fidgets as if trying to fend off a pesky fly.

Ochako, who conversely has always felt things rather strongly, feels plenty now. It's a mixture of a lot of things, a bit of guilt and a bit of regret, and maybe a little bit more of helplessness.

But more than anything she finally feels an ounce of relief.

They may have lost Bakugo, but Tsuyu is right; they'd get him back somehow. Ochako still has the rest of her friends. And she has Tsuyu.

"Tsuyu-chan..." She gives a tug to her friend's hands, pulling her closer, then throws both arms around her in a big tight hug. "I was scared, too. When that girl trapped you and started doing all that weird stuff... I was so scared she was gonna hurt you, too!"

She's never really hugged her like this before, now that she thinks about it. She's hugged her briefly here or there, but never this tightly or this closely.

She knows that normally Tsuyu wouldn't want to be touched more or for longer than was necessary. But when it's Ochako, she doesn't seem to mind.

Tsuyu returns the hug gently, resting her chin on her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, Ochako-chan. You could have ran back for help when I told you to, but you stayed. You saved me, too."

"Of course I stayed!" Ochako squeezes her a little tighter. "I'd never leave you alone with such a creep!"

Tsuyu chuckles softly.

"_Gero_. Thanks, Ochako-chan."

Ochako hugs her for a moment longer, relishing her closeness, and the fact that she's safe. She's started to feel a little bit better, but that only makes her remember that Tsuyu had been hurt as well. She eases back a little bit and looks her over.

Tsuyu is still trembling slightly, and her shoulders even jolt the tiniest bit, as if from the smallest hiccups. Ochako holds both of her hands in earnest, voice soft.

"Sorry, Tsuyu-chan. I've just been selfishly thinking about myself all this time. I never asked how _you_ were feeling. Are you okay?"

Tsuyu lets out a breath, keeping her eyes trained on her lap once more.

"Of course I'm worried about Bakugo-chan..."

Ochako nods, slowly lifting one hand to support Tsuyu's back.

"Yeah. I get it..."

"My stomach feels weird," Tsuyu continues, hunching slightly. "I'm not sure if it's because I'm worried, or because I swallowed some blood earlier."

"Ah, that's right! Does your tongue still hurt?"

"Just a little. It's fine."

But Ochako shakes her head, moving just a little closer, until their bangs are touching.

"That's no good, Tsuyu-chan. Even a little bit is too much. So... is it okay if I help...? A little pain just needs a little healing, right? Just a little..."

She rests her forehead against hers now, pulling her in by the hand on Tsuyu's back.

Tsuyu has always been quick to catch on and always reads a situation as it should be read. She knows what Ochako is asking, and she doesn't honestly see any reason to refuse.

"_Gero_." She gives a tiny nod as her answer.

Ochako sighs, resting her free hand on Tsuyu's shoulder and turning her to face her. Eyes closed, she waits for a second, giving Tsuyu the time to adjust before leaning in.

It's just a small thing, just a very little, brief kiss - as promised. Ochako brushes her lips softly against Tsuyu's mouth, tasting the faint tang of blood.

As she kisses her, Ochako breathes the tiniest bit of her Quirk into Tsuyu, just enough to make her feel weightless for that brief moment, taking away just a fraction of the stress. She feels her relax, feels her hands timidly reaching out.

Ochako eases back, not taking more than she'd promised, and pulls Tsuyu into another tight but soft hug. Tsuyu reciprocates, her hands covering most of Ochako's back as she spreads out her fingers, wanting to make her feel as safe as Ochako is making her feel.

It's only for a moment. They know they'll have to go back to facing their problems in an instant, go back to worrying about Bakugo and the League of Villains.

But for this moment, just this little bit is enough.

* * *

**A/N: I hope just this little drabble is enough for you too. If it's not, don't worry, cuz I have a second chapter coming! Like this one, it won't be much, just some offhand fluff.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I literally just wanted an excuse for comfort/fluff of these two so I just made up a bunch of stuff. I have no idea how Tsuyu's hibernation actually works naturally, or for how long (I understand it can be forced/manipulated by freezing temperatures in battle, as demonstrated in the series, but I'm not sure about anything beyond that). As such, I made up my own little theory that I think is sensible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

When the heat in the girls' dorms suddenly stops working one winter evening, it's quickly determined that it's a genuine manufacturing misfortune and not the work of some villain trying to flush them out.

Unfortunately though, it's the middle of the night, and it's not such a serious issue that it can't wait until morning.

The six girls are woken from their sleep and informed of the situation via video call with Mr. Aizawa, who had apologized and requested they bear with it for the night.

And of course Momo is quick to offer making them all extra blankets or portable heaters, but they all respectfully decline, insisting she needn't waste her energy on something so trivial.

Mina, Tooru, Kyouka retire while seeming to shiver a little, but are majorly unfazed. Momo doesn't seem to mind either. She simply wraps herself in her robe, wishes them all goodnight, and heads off back to her room.

But Ochako was never worried about any of them from the start. She looks to the only person left with her now.

Tsuyu wears a long nightgown down to her ankles in the wintertime, but somehow Ochako doesn't think it will be enough.

Ochako herself isn't too bothered by the chilled air due to her own fluffy wool sweater and sweatpants, but she knows the cold might be difficult for her friend.

Tsuyu must know what she's thinking, because she meets Ochako's eyes and gives a little smile.

"Don't worry, Ochako-chan. I'll be fine."

But Ochako feels her stomach twist a little.

"You can't tell me not to worry, Tsuyu-chan. Yaoyorozu-san told me about what happened in the exam to get our practical licenses. It can't be good for your body to be forced into hibernation when it isn't actually the right time for it..." Her heart begins to sink. But Tsuyu takes her hand and gives a squeeze for reassurance.

"But it's winter. Technically it really is time for me to hibernate."

"But you've already done it..."

Ochako had asked her about it a few months ago before the first snowfall had even hit. Tsuyu had told her she'd trained her body to reduce the amount of hibernation time to only one week per year instead of an entire season. This way she wouldn't miss so much of her classes or training. She'd already taken her week off and had caught back up immediately after returning to classes.

But Ochako doesn't like this.

"So since you've already hibernated this year, then what will happen to you tonight, Tsuyu-chan? Will you go back into it again?"

Tsuyu puts her finger to her chin in the usual manner.

"I trained myself to get all the necessary rest during that one week. My body shouldn't feel the need to go back into that state naturally again until next year. But even if I did end up going into hibernation tonight, I'll wake up as soon as the heat comes back on and the sun is up tomorrow." She looks up into Ochako's eyes calmly. "I'll be fine, Ochako-chan."

Ochako sighs.

"If you're sure..."

Tsuyu gives a nod, then lets go of her hand.

"Well then, goodnight, Ochako-chan. Keep warm."

"Mm. You too, Tsuyu-chan..."

Ochako watches her walk stiffly back down the hall to her room, and she can't help but think that something about Tsuyu's movements are beyond the effects of being just a little cold and tired.

But she doesn't want to cause any trouble, so Ochako retreats to her own room as well.

It's been snowing all night, and a glance to the window confirms it's still going. Just looking at it makes her shudder now that there's no heat.

Ochako crawls into her bed and huddles up beneath the comforters, hugging the blankets to herself. The contrast of the colder air temperature and the warmth of her bed is actually rather nice.

But she can't fall asleep. Not when she's so worried about Tsuyu.

_She said she'll be fine! And like she said, she'll wake up as soon as the heat comes back! But still..._

She tosses and turns for at least an hour before she just can't take it anymore. With a grunt, she sits up straight and lets the blankets fall away.

"I gotta go check on her. Just to be sure!"

As soon as she steps out of bed and into her slippers, Ochako is hit by a blast of cold without the blankets to protect her.

"Uwaaah!" She shrieks and nearly drops to the floor right away, but settles for just hugging herself as tightly as she can. "Wh-What the heck...? Isn't this a little _too_ cold...?" She shakes herself off and shuffles over to the door.

The hallway is dark and quiet and cold, but the snow from outside the windows provides a slight glow to guide her. Ochako slowly makes her way to Tsuyu's door, and then has immediate regrets.

"Wh-What am I doing? I'm just gonna wake her up... B-But I gotta know if she's really okay!"

She can't help it. She needs to know for sure so she can deal with this unsettled feeling in her gut. So she raps her knuckles against the door, knocking a few more times than intended due to a shiver.

"Tsuyu-chan? It's me. Are you awake?"

No answer. Which means she's probably asleep like everyone else, and that Ochako should just leave her be. But...

"Tsuyu-chan? I'm coming in."

She pushes her way in slowly and is met with more cold air. Her eyes go straight to the bed, where a bundle of blankets is all that's visible.

_She's asleep. I should just go..._

But her feet go forward, not back. She makes her way over, peering over the rise of the blankets until she sees a pool of long green hair.

She expects to find Tsuyu fast asleep, be it in regular slumber or in hibernation.

But instead she finds her wide awake, shaking and staring helplessly back at her. She's curled up against her pillow, clutching her blankets, visibly shuddering all over. When she opens her mouth to speak, her teeth chatter so much that she ends up biting her tongue and wincing.

"O...Ochako... chan..."

Ochako feels her legs drop as quickly as her stomach. She collapses to her knees beside the bed, reaching out to find Tsuyu's hands and hold them tightly.

"Ts-Tsuyu-chan! You're _freezing!_" She can see for herself now that Tsuyu is jolting, even with all of the blankets on. Ochako is plenty cold herself without any, but being a frog must mean amplified symptoms when it comes to the cold. She reaches out to touch her friend's face and finds her cheek just as chilled. "Th-This is bad! We've gotta get help! Can you move?"

Tsuyu barely manages to shake her head past all the shivering.

"Ochako-chan-"

"Then I'll carry you! We need to tell Aizawa sensei right away!"

"Ochako-chan."

Even when Ochako is at the height of panic, Tsuyu never raises her voice or tries to talk over her to get her attention. She simply speaks and waits patiently until Ochako is listening. Tsuyu lets out a shaky sigh.

"Y-You don't have to do any of those things. Besides, having anyone else see me like this would be s-sort of embarrassing..."

"I know, but even so, Tsuyu-chan-"

"Hold on. Let me explain. Don't get yourself so upset, Ochako-chan."

Her words make Ochako realize that tears have started forming in her eyes. She wipes her arm across her face and moves closer to the bed, squeezing her friend's hands tightly.

"Sorry, Tsuyu-chan. I'm listening."

"It's okay." Tsuyu tries to smile, but the shivering doesn't let it seem convincing. "Since I've already hibernated this year, the cold tonight won't force me into that state. But it's still having an effect on me. I think the worst it's going to do is keep me awake – just the opposite of what should normally happen."

Ochako listens attentively and tries to understand.

"So... because of your training, you won't hibernate now... but instead you'll be awake the whole time when it's this cold because of how uncomfortable it is? All night?"

"More or less."

Ochako looks her over again. Tsuyu has clearly been trying to keep the stutter out of her voice, but her entire body is still shivering beneath the blankets. Her hands are cold and dry beneath Ochako's, and her breath even seems a little white. Ochako would never forgive herself if she simply left her alone like this to shiver and suffer in the cold. Therefore-

"I'm staying!"

"..._Gero?_"

"That's right. I'm not gonna leave you by yourself like this, Tsuyu-chan. I understand it'd be embarrassing if I told Aizawa sensei or anyone else, but... but I can't just go back to bed and do nothing when you're like this!"

Tsuyu is quiet for a moment, curling up a bit more tightly when another shudder rakes through her. A tiny hiccup in the form of a '_gero_' manages to escape her. Ochako's heart clenches when she realizes she's crying.

"Tsuyu-chan-?"

"Sorry," she mumbles, and a single tear slips down onto her pillow. "I wasn't thinking, Ochako-chan. You couldn't fall asleep because you were so worried about me, right? Sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize! But... let me help, Tsuyu-chan. Please."

Tsuyu blinks her wide eyes up at her friend and gives a smile.

"There's no way I could make you leave now... And besides, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want some company."

Ochako breathes a sigh of relief. She gives another squeeze to her classmate's hands before standing up.

"Excuse me for intruding."

Carefully, she slips her hands beneath her shivering friend and moves her over just a little bit, making some room on the mattress. Ochako lies herself down beside her, thankful for the covers, but more thankful that she's been allowed to stay and keep Tsuyu warm.

She opens her arms wide, and Tsuyu rigidly inches closer. Ochako wraps her arms around her shoulders and back, pulling the blankets up firmly to make sure no cold air can slip underneath.

Tsuyu shivers almost spastically against her, no longer able to hold back. Her teeth chatter as more little '_geros_' quiver out, her body gradually uncurling so she can press herself as close to Ochako as possible. She clings to her back, shaking so hard she can barely find purchase.

Ochako's heart hurts to see her like this. All she can do is hug her closer. She brushes her cheek against hers, rubbing her hands up and down Tsuyu's back to generate some heat.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually Tsuyu's shivering becomes less encompassing. She still trembles, but she isn't shaking from her core anymore. Ochako hears her voice again, timid and small.

"This is... kind of pathetic of me, isn't it? Just a little cold and I'm more or less out of commission."

Ochako eases back to find her eyes.

"That's not true, Tsuyu-chan! Everyone has a weakness. You have no control over yours. It's totally biological. And yet you still managed to find a way to reduce your hibernation to just one week so you wouldn't miss too much training. And for the record – this is more than just a _little_ cold! Trust me!" She pulls Tsuyu close again, willing her body heat to transfer and spread. "You're being too hard on yourself, Tsuyu-chan. You're actually really amazing."

A little more silence, a little more shivering, then-

"_Gero_. Thanks, Ochako-chan." Tsuyu nuzzles into her collar, huddling up against her fully. The last of the major shivers die away, and only little tremors remain.

Ochako is finally relaxed enough to begin feeling a little tired, but she refuses to sleep until she knows her friend is definitely all right. She waits, feeling Tsuyu's grip on her back begin to slacken. Her breathing deepens, and her pulse slows down significantly. It even gets so slow that it becomes concerning enough for Ochako to ask.

"Ts-Tsuyu-chan? Are you okay?" She fears her body is shutting down completely or something like that, and Ochako is fully prepared to bring her to the teachers if she needs to.

But Tsuyu's response is calm, if not a bit groggy.

"It's okay," she croaks. "This is normal..."

"A-Are you sure? I'm worried, Tsuyu-chan."

"And I'm grateful for that. But I'm fine now, Ochako-chan. It's warm enough... that I can sleep..."

Ochako feels the tension that had begun to coil in her stomach fade away now.

"Thank goodness..." She finally relaxes, relieved that she'd been able to help her after all. If she hadn't been here, Tsuyu would've just suffered and shivered alone all night long, unable to hibernate because she'd already done so, and unable to sleep because of the discomfort. But Ochako's presence and her warmth had provided just enough comfort to allow her friend to rest.

She holds Tsuyu close for a few more minutes, feeling how her body slows down more than most people's would, even when they sleep. But Tsuyu's breathing evens out, and she has a smile on her face. Ochako all but melts with relief and snuggles up closer, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Goodnight, Tsuyu-chan."

"_Gero_..."

Ochako waits until she falls asleep, and then waits a while after that too, just to make sure she's really all right. Her pulse remains at a very slow rhythm, but she's stopped shivering completely now.

At last, Ochako closes her eyes too and cuddles close, keeping her as safe and warm as possible.

Sometimes there isn't a lot she can do. But sometimes, just a little is enough.

* * *

**A/N: I was a little sad we didn't get to see Tsuyu's room in the Room King episode, and I'm not sure if the manga ever shows what her room is like (if it does, I haven't seen it). So I'm just assuming Tsuyu's room is fairly normal. I at least expect she has a bed fit for two!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A little weekend training and fluff~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

It isn't too often the students of Class A get an actual day off. Typically, even their weekends are spent doing some form of extra training for their hero classes that's either mandated or strongly recommended by Mr. Aizawa.

So when the students find themselves with a Sunday actually free to use as they please, most of them don't really know what to do with themselves.

Not surprisingly, however, most of them end up training on-campus anyway.

It's nothing that requires their costumes or even supervision, but more of just refining little nuances and working out the kinks in their quirks.

It's a warm sunny day, and after breakfast everyone is outside at some area of campus training. The girls split up after eating, Mina and Tooru, Momo and Kyouka, and of course Ochako sticks by her best friend (and possibly more) Tsuyu.

They head outside to the grassy courtyards where the bushes are just beginning to blossom new flowers. The girls have dressed accordingly for such nice weather, Ochako in a pink t-shirt and white shorts, and Tsuyu in a mint-green sundress and shorts. Ochako stretches her arms up high above her head and cracks her shoulders.

"Ahhh, this is so nice! An actual day off!"

Tsuyu chuckles.

"And yet we're all still using it to train. Guess that's what makes us heros."

"Right? But it's nice to get to do some training without our costumes. Just wearing casual clothes is nice and comfy too!"

"And that's actually good training," Tsuyu adds. "Who knows when we'll be in a situation where we can't rely on having our costumes? It's good to practice like this, too."

"You're right! You're so clever, Tsuyu-chan."

"Gero."

They find a spacious area that's mostly just open grass, and come to a halt.

"Okay!" Ochako beams. "So how do you wanna start? Wanna spar?"

Tsuyu puts a finger to her chin and ponders.

"Actually, would it be okay if you helped me with some strength training?"

"Strength training? What do you mean? Like arm wrestling?"

Tsuyu shakes her head.

"Not for my arms. For my tongue." She sticks it out just a little bit, in a really cute manner that makes Ochako grin even wider.

"So you wanna practice tossing me around, right?"

"Simply put, yes. But I was wondering if you could use your Quirk to adjust your weight. I want to be able to assess the weight of my target as quickly as possible so I can determine how much force I need to throw them to a certain spot or area. I wanna work on my reaction time, too."

"Oooh, that's a great idea! And it'll let me work on my Quirk too! Let's do it!"

"Gero."

First they set a target for Tsuyu, a place or spot where she needs to throw Ochako as quickly and as accurately as she can. Then Ochako activates her Quirk and adjusts her weight. She imagines herself as a child and makes herself weigh roughly about forty pounds.

The scenario is that she's a young kid in danger too close to a battlefield or villain, and Tsuyu needs to get her to a safe place. Of course, if it were a real situation, Tsuyu wouldn't throw any innocent person without Ochako having touched them first so she can give them a light and soft landing, or unless she was certain someone else was waiting to make a safe catch at the designated spot.

When Ochako's ready, she gives a nod. Tsuyu flashes her tongue out instantly and wraps it securely around her friend's waist and torso. At the very second she starts to pull, she can guess just how much Ochako weighs. With her target – a rose bush about half a mile down the courtyard – in sight, Tsuyu gives a tug and pulls with the perfect amount of force.

As she goes flying, Ochako squeals and spreads her arms, then does a flip in midair before releasing her Quirk and giving herself a soft landing. She picks a rose from the bush and waves.

"Wow, Tsuyu-chan! That was perfect!"

Tsuyu makes her way over, blushing slightly.

"Gero. Thanks. Let's do it again."

"Sure!" Ochako tucks the rose behind her classmate's ear with a smile. Tsuyu blushes even harder and ribbits softly under her breath.

They continue like that for a while, Ochako constantly changing her weight as they set new targets and create new scenarios. Sometimes she's a citizen meant to be thrown out of harm's way, sometimes she's a fellow hero who needs to be moved to a different area, and sometimes she's a villain who needs to be thrown as far away and as hard as possible without concern for a landing.

All the while Ochako squeals and laughs as Tsuyu tosses her. She loves getting to see the school from a new perspective, loves the rush of warm sunlit air in her face.

But best of all she's getting to help Tsuyu train while simultaneously training herself as well. Not only is she using her Quirk in different ways, but using it on herself so frequently - along with getting continuously tossed around - is helping her condition herself to fend off the nausea.

They train this way for about half an hour, until both girls start getting a little breathless. Ochako notices that Tsuyu is wincing a bit when she uses her tongue, and Tsuyu notices that Ochako is looking a little dizzy. So after one last toss and lightened landing, the two decide to take a quick break.

"How's your tongue, Tsuyu-chan? I hope I wasn't too heavy..."

"Gero. Of course not. I'm gonna need to get used to throwing people much heavier than you anyway. My tongue's fine. A little sore, but that's good. It means I'm getting stronger. What about you, Ochako-chan? Do you feel nauseous?"

"A little," she admits. "But in the past it would start happening after I used my Quirk just a few times, so I think I'm getting better!"

"Even so, let's take it easy now."

The two of them lie down side by side in the warm grass.

Ochako folds her arms behind her head and concentrates on her breathing, trying not to let the little prickling knot in her stomach expand.

Tsuyu curls her hands up at her chest in the usual fashion, letting her tongue loll out a little bit to relax. She keeps stealing glances at Ochako resting beside her, and can't help the slight feeling of guilt gnawing at her. Eventually, she has to speak her mind.

"Ochako-chan, are you sure you're okay?"

Ochako opens her eyes and smiles, drawing in a deep breath.

"I'm fine, Tsuyu-chan. I wouldn't have kept going if it was getting really bad. Just pushing myself a little bit was good, though!"

But Ochako can tell Tsuyu is still a little unsure. So she slips one arm from behind her head and rests it in the grass between them instead. Timidly, Tsuyu reaches out and rests her hand in hers.

They both close their eyes and rest for a little while now, letting the cool breeze and warm sun soak into their skin. The scent of roses drifts by every now and again, and Tsuyu subconsciously keeps making sure that the one Ochako had given her stays put in her hair.

Neither of them really want to move, but they both get the same feeling that they shouldn't waste too much time relaxing. There's the constant itch to keep training, keep improving along with the rest of their friends. Before long, Tsuyu gives Ochako's hand a squeeze and pushes herself up.

"All right, you helped me with my training, Ochako-chan. Is there some way I can help with yours?"

Ochako sits herself up as well and thinks for a minute.

"Oh! I might have an idea!" She stands, keeping her hand in Tsuyu's to help pull her to her feet as well. "Tsuyu-chan, you're really good at using your tongue to throw people out of danger or move them to where they need to be more quickly. But have you ever been up high like that before?"

Tsuyu tilts her head and considers.

"Well, I usually can jump pretty high and pretty far, but not as high as I've made other people go."

"Are you afraid of heights?"

Tsuyu puts her finger to her chin again.

"Not particularly. But I'm not particularly fond of them either, I think."

"I get it!" Ochako nods, still grinning, seeming really fired up about whatever idea she has. Tsuyu waits patiently for her to elaborate. "So how about this; I can use my Quirk on you to bring you up higher than you usually go, and for longer than you usually stay. It'll help me train while using my Quirk on another person, and it'll help you with your uncertainty about heights!"

Tsuyu tilts her head and thinks it over, seeing the merit in the idea.

"Sounds good. Just take it slow, okay?"

Clearly she still has reservations about going up too high too quickly. Ochako clasps her hands around Tsuyu's for reassurance.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, Tsuyu-chan!" She waits for a moment, letting Tsuyu prepare before letting go of her hands to ready her Quirk. "Are you ready?"

"Gero," she nods.

"Okay. We'll start nice and slow."

Ochako reaches out to tap her shoulder, mentally splitting her control of her Quirk to both herself and to Tsuyu. She grabs hold of her friend's hand again just before they start floating up.

Their shoes lift off the grass, and inch by inch they begin to rise up, higher than the rose bushes, and then a bit more.

Ochako has gotten used to the height. What makes her nauseous is usually that combined with the energy it takes to use her Quirk, but she's been doing much better with it recently.

However, she understands this is probably a little weird for Tsuyu, who is mostly used to keeping her feet on the ground, or on _some_ kind of solid surface she can jump off from.

To have nothing at all beneath her or around her makes Tsuyu feel a little anxious. When they're about five feet off the ground she gives a nervous squeeze to Ochako's hand. Ochako gives her her full attention.

"Tsuyu-chan? Are you okay?"

Tsuyu has her eyes fixed on the ground, and she quivers just a little.

"Can we go back down?"

"Of course!" Ochako releases them right away, keeping the descent slow and steady while keeping Tsuyu close to her. The second Tsuyu's shoes touch the ground again, she breathes a sigh of relief. "Sorry," Ochako frets. "Was that too much? Are you okay?"

Tsuyu takes a moment to get her bearings, but eventually looks back up to her.

"Yeah. It just felt a little strange to not have something I could jump off from. Being in midair kinda makes me feel trapped. I don't have much mobility."

"Y-Yeah, I get that. Sorry, Tsuyu-chan. We can stop."

But Tsuyu shakes her head.

"No. Actually I want to keep going. It would be good to get used to something like this now, so if it ever happened in a real situation, I wouldn't feel the need to panic."

"That makes sense..."

Ochako knows Tsuyu is just as desperate to improve herself as the rest of them are. But she doesn't like the idea of deliberately doing something that makes her uncomfortable, even if the reasoning is sound.

_I'll just have to make absolutely sure to take care of her!_

Her grip on Tsuyu's hand tightens a little in her determination.

After a moment, Tsuyu's knees stop shaking. When she's ready, she gives a nod.

Ochako takes them up again, very slowly. It really is good practice for her to focus on controlling the speed and angle they're traveling at, while still being mindful of her companion's condition as well as her own.

They get a little bit higher up than the last time, but it isn't long before Tsuyu starts to tremble again. It's more from the anxiety of having no clear escape route than it is from the height itself. Ochako keeps herself calm and confident, hoping it'll rub off on her.

"Do you want to go back down again?"

Tsuyu swallows, but shakes her head.

"Not yet. I've gotta get used to it."

Ochako gives a small tug to her hand.

"You know... even if there's nothing else around, you can always hold onto me." She blushes just from saying it and looks away.

Tsuyu stiffens a little bit too, but eventually accepts the offer. She wraps her arms around Ochako, letting all of her anxieties out in a tight hug. Ochako returns the embrace, keeping her steady.

"Do you wanna go up a little higher?"

Tsuyu exhales, feeling a little better now that she has something – someone – to ground her.

"Yeah. Let's try it."

So Ochako takes them up a little more, until they're as high as the school building. Now they can see most of the campus where the others are training in groups or pairs down below.

As Tsuyu gets used to the elevation, she gradually loosens her hold on Ochako, until she's able to float comfortably at her side, holding only her hand. Ochako finally cracks a smile.

"How is it? Do you feel a little better now?"

Tsuyu is still cautious, but she nods.

"Yeah. It's just a matter of getting used to this feeling. How about you? Are you okay managing us both up here for this long?"

"Yeah!" Ochako flexes and makes a fist. "It's sort of like endurance training for me!"

"It's sort of the same for me," Tsuyu agrees.

"Then let's stay up for as long as we can! Oh, but if you start to not feel well, you gotta tell me right away!"

"Gero. The same goes for you. Take us down any time if you start to feel sick."

With that established, the two girls start to have a little fun up in the air. Ochako controls their height and weight while Tsuyu does her best steer them. She flicks out her tongue to grab onto nearby trees or structures and pulls them along at faster or slower speeds, depending.

They get the hang of things pretty quickly, which makes it all the more fun. They wave to the friends that notice them and try out some different things.

Firstly, Ochako lets go of Tsuyu's hand, letting her try to figure out how to float on her own. She scrambles and flails a bit at first, and Ochako has to try not to giggle. But eventually Tsuyu rights herself, understanding her own weight and how to move it like this.

Ochako shows off a few tricks and flips before taking them a bit higher, higher above the school building and the treetops. Up here, there aren't many sounds, only the rush of air and distant birdsong. Every once in a while there's an explosion or two from Bakugo down below, but for the most part it's peaceful.

Their hands come back together before long, and the two girls begin to dance. Ochako laughs and pulls her in, and Tsuyu gives a spin and smiles.

Ochako brings them up higher, until they can see the horizon and the forests beyond. Tsuyu marvels quietly, her wide eyes even rounder and more in awe than ever before. Ochako nuzzles her head against hers and sighs blissfully.

It's so nice up here. If they could, they'd stay all day long.

But Ochako's started to notice that Tsuyu's grip on her hand is becoming a little shaky again, and she's starting to get a little unbalanced. She wraps an arm around her shoulders and makes sure to keep her steady.

"Tsuyu-chan, can you breathe okay? Is the elevation too high?"

Tsuyu blinks, finding her vision a little blurry.

"Maybe that's it... I am starting to feel a little dizzy."

"Sorry! I'm used to it so I didn't consider it might be difficult for you! I'll bring us down now!" Ochako releases them very slowly, little by little. She can feel Tsuyu relaxing a bit more as they go down, and she draws in a deep breath. Ochako rubs her back worriedly. "Better?"

Tsuyu nods. "Yes."

"Thank goodness." Ochako pulls her into a soft hug. "That scared me for a second. I totally forgot the change in air pressure is something most people aren't used to."

"It's all right." Tsuyu hugs her back, nestling into her collar. "You're really good at reacting quickly, but still adjusting the height slowly in a way that won't make anyone sick or dizzy. Speaking of which-" She eases back a little, tilting her head again as she looks up at her friend. "You're feeling sick by now, aren't you, Ochako-chan? We should go back down."

Ochako sighs a little unevenly, but agrees.

"Yeah, you're right."

She lowers them down gradually, until at last their shoes touch solid ground again. Ochako releases her concentration on her Quirk, and it's such a rush of relief all at once that she sways. Tsuyu grabs onto her right away to keep her up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, s-sorry. I guess I didn't even notice how much energy it was using for me to use my Quirk for that long."

"Gero. Just take it easy."

"Mm."

Tsuyu supports her as they walk back to the courtyard and eventually pause to lie back down in the warm grass. Ochako lets out a big accomplished sigh that's interrupted by a yawn.

"That was a lot of fun, Tsuyu-chan!"

"And good training too. I think we both learned a little more about ourselves. And each other."

"Yeah!" Ochako rolls over a bit and stretches out before returning to lie on her back. "I think we've earned a nap now!"

"Gero. That sounds nice."

This time, Tsuyu shyly offers her hand, and Ochako eagerly accepts it.

Both girls close their eyes and finally relax together on their day off, with the faint scent of roses dancing all around them.

* * *

**A/N: All I ask is for them to have one fun, nice, happy scene together.**

**Possibly the final addition to this fic.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I was done writing these two but then someone gave me an adorable little prompt and it was too good to pass up. Rainy day shenanigans!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

When Ochako wakes up that Sunday morning, it's so dark and dreary out that she assumes she's woken up super early and has time to go back to sleep. Her room is gray and chilly, and she can hear a soft patter of rain outside her window.

Hoping it's 5AM, and that the sun will be up by 8, she checks her phone. But to her dismay it's already 9.

"What-?" Dismayed, she sits up right away, wiping her eyes and pouting at the window. "Aw come on, my one real day off and it's like this..."

Heaving a sigh, she gets out of bed and starts getting ready for the day. The only upside might be that she can wear clothes other than her U.A sweats because she won't have to worry about getting them ruined while training. So she puts on a blouse and some shorts, pulls a brush through her hair, and steps into a pair of slippers. She isn't really sure what she's going to do when the weather is like this.

"Maybe I'll just clean my room or something..."

With all of her homework already finished, and no hopes of going outside to train, she eventually trudges down the hall to get breakfast. Everyone else who's there also seems to be in a sluggish mood; clearly most of them had been planning to go outside and train today too.

"I suppose we'll have to settle for the indoor gymnasium," Momo suggests.

Ochako brings her food to the girls' table and greets them all. Mina, Tooru, and Kyouka all seem bored at the idea of using the limited space of the gym to train. But when Ochako checks the room for the final girl of the class, she's nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys? Where's Tsuyu-chan?"

"Probably still sleeping," Kyouka grumbles. "Smart."

"Seriously!" Mina whines. "Today's a good day to stay in bed. I never should've gotten up..."

Ochako picks a little worriedly at her waffles. She still clearly remembers the last time Tsuyu hadn't shown up with the rest of the class.

"I hope she's okay... I think I'll go check on her, just in case."

She finishes her food quickly before excusing herself and starts to hurry off back to the dorms. But as she rounds the first hallway corner, Ochako squeaks as she bumps into the very person she'd been looking for.

"Tsuyu-chan!" She reaches out quickly to grab her friend's wrist to keep from bowling her over. Likewise, Tsuyu had reacted quickly and flicked out her tongue to wrap around Ochako's waist. They both stare at each other for a surprised second, then start to chuckle and let go.

"Gero. Sorry, Ochako-chan."

"It's okay! I'm sorry, too." She's glad Tsuyu is up and about after all, though something does seem a little off. Not in a bad way, though.

Tsuyu is wearing her usual comfort outfit – a sundress and shorts, so Ochako assumes she has similar plans to stay indoors and clean-house.

But what's making Tsuyu stand out more than anything or anyone else this morning is the brightness in her eyes and the smile on her face.

Ochako blinks and tilts her head a bit.

"Are you going to breakfast?"

Tsuyu shakes her head.

"I ate in my room."

"So where are you going?"

Tsuyu turns her wide, sparkling eyes up at her.

"Gero. I'm going outside."

"Huh? Outside? But it's-"

"Raining," Tsuyu nods, still smiling. "I'm a frog, Ochako-chan."

Ochako feels as though she's been gently slapped on the cheek.

"Oh, right! Of course! You probably love days like these, right Tsuyu-chan?"

"Gero." Another smile and nod. "Normal days don't bother me too much, but sometimes too much sun can make my skin feel dry. It's never anything bad, just a little uncomfortable." She turns her head toward the nearest window and marvels at the wet world outside. "But days like today are my favorite."

Ochako can feel an aura of excitement coming from her friend, probably more energy then she's felt from Tsuyu in a long time. It's certainly more than everyone else combined this morning.

Ochako can't help but feel a little guilty about how she'd reacted to the weather; just because she doesn't like it doesn't mean everyone feels the same way. So she makes a decision.

"I'll come with you!"

Tsuyu turns back to her and tilts her head, putting a finger to her chin.

"Gero?"

"I'll come outside with you today, Tsuyu-chan!"

"You don't have to do that. I know you don't like the rain."

"But I don't want you to be lonely!" Ochako whimpers. "You'll be the only one outside all by yourself and that can't be much fun!"

Tsuyu looks down for a moment, and her smile fades a little. Ochako hopes she hadn't said anything insensitive. After a moment seemingly lost in thought, Tsuyu replies.

"It's true that usually I'm alone on days like today. No one else likes to come outside."

"Right?" Ochako takes her hand in earnest. "So I'll come with you today. I wanna enjoy the day like you do!"

Tsuyu lifts her head again, and the smile returns.

"Okay. If you're really fine with it."

"Of course I am! Just lemme get an umbrella! Wait for me!"

With this, Ochako lets go of her friend's hand and scurries off back to her room. She trades her slippers for boots and grabs a pink umbrella from her closet, and is back at Tsuyu's side in minutes.

Tsuyu's eyes have gone back to the window where the rain is falling a little harder now. Ochako takes her hand again to get her attention.

"Ready when you are!"

"Gero."

Ochako follows her to the doors and opens her umbrella just before they step out.

The temperature drops as soon as they exit the building, and the hiss of rain fills the chilly air. The sky is dark and everything else is wet grey or brown.

Ochako opens her umbrella and shivers slightly, taking her time stepping out. But Tsuyu bounds ahead right away, her boots splashing merrily in the soggy grass.

"What a wonderful day," she smiles, lifting her hands up to the sky. She closes her eyes and opens her mouth a little, letting her tongue loll out. The raindrops feel good on her skin and in her hair. She's always loved showering and taking baths, but to Tsuyu nothing beats a natural rainfall.

Ochako's mood and attitude about the rain changes instantly when she sees her friend enjoying herself so much. She smiles too and goes over to join her.

"Tsuyu-chan, you're so lively!"

"Gero." She blinks up at her friend, her hair sopping wet, her skin gleaming, and her eyes bright. "Most people feel tired and dreary on these kinds of days. I'm usually the only one who has any energy. It's always been this way."

Ochako feels her smile fading again, and a little pang goes through her chest. She can imagine Tsuyu at a young age playing out in the rain by herself, and it stayed the same as she grew older and older, to the point where she'd gotten used to being alone. Tsuyu's happy about it, but it makes Ochako sad. She feels sniffles coming on, and tears join the raindrops dribbling down her cheeks.

"Tsuyu-chan..."

Tsuyu is taken aback.

"Ochako-chan? What's the matter-?"

Ochako lets go of her umbrella and throws both arms around her classmate, hugging her tightly.

"I'll come with you from now on! I'll come out in the rain with you! You don't have to be alone anymore, Tsuyu-chan!"

Tsuyu blinks, but understands right away. She returns the hug and pats Ochako's back.

"It never really made me sad or lonely. But I think I'd like it if someone else could enjoy themselves with me from time to time."

Ochako nods vigorously and sniffles again.

"Mm!"

"Gero. You don't have to cry, Ochako-chan."

"Mm..."

After a minute Ochako recovers, wiping her arms across her face. She picks up the umbrella, though using it now won't do her much good since she's already soaked.

Tsuyu takes her hand this time and begins leading her on a little walk around the campus. Ochako stays underneath the umbrella while Tsuyu enjoys herself in the direct rainfall. She brings them over to little bushes in the courtyard, where certain flowers have started to blossom. The petals are purple and lined with bits of white and pink. Ochako gasps at the sight of them.

"Wow! They're so pretty! I've never seen them before!"

"Gero. They only blossom in the rain."

"Really? I had no idea..."

As they make their way around, Ochako notices more and more of those flowers. It's incredible to think she'd passed by them every day, but never knew they existed until now.

They pause again a few moments later to crouch down and watch some snails inching across hydrangea leaves. Ochako reaches out to pet the shell on one of them, squealing about how cute it is.

Then, Tsuyu perks up suddenly. She stands and ushers Ochako to follow her.

They walk across the grass until they come to a slight dip in the earth. All the rain has formed a tiny makeshift pond of sorts, and Ochako can hear soft croaking noises. Several frogs have come to enjoy the little pond, swimming and hopping about.

Tsuyu smiles as she listens to their song, and sometimes she ribbits back at them.

Ochako watches them cheerfully. She hates to think she might've spent the day indoors and missed out on all of this.

As the two girls continue their little walk, the rain eventually slows down. Tsuyu's clothes and hair are completely drenched by now, but she's beaming more brightly than ever. Ochako is starting to shiver a bit though. She gently squeezes her friend's hand to get her attention.

"Tsuyu-chan? I think-"

"Wait." Tsuyu pauses and looks up at the sky. "This is the best part."

Puzzled, Ochako looks up too.

There's only a light drizzle still falling now, but the clouds have started to thin. After a bit of wind blows they part, and brilliant sunlight begins leaking through.

The world is lush and green and dripping all around them now, with frogs croaking and birds chirping, flowers blossoming and grasses swaying. The sun paints everything in vibrant colors after so much gray, and flecks of blue sky begin to appear. With the last bits of drizzle still falling, a faint rainbow is visible at the correct angle.

As the world around her bursts into song and sound, Ochako is speechless. It's all so dazzling.

But nothing is more radiant than Tsuyu.

For someone so soaked, she's absolutely glowing – her skin, her hair, her eyes, and her smile. Ochako feels like she's going to cry for some reason. She sniffles again, a wobbly smile on her lips. Tsuyu hears and turns to her.

"Sorry, Ochako-chan. I didn't mean to make you stay out longer than you wanted. I don't want you to catch a cold because of me."

But Ochako drops her umbrella and throws her arms around Tsuyu all over again.

"It's okay! Tsuyu-chan, I had so much fun today!"

"Gero?"

"It was all so beautiful! I never knew rainy days could be so nice!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I did!"

"But, Ochako-chan?"

"Yeah?"

Tsuyu taps her shoulder gently. Ochako eases back and looks down to find they've both started to float a little.

"Oh! S-Sorry!" She frantically gets ahold of her Quirk and brings them back down. Tsuyu just chuckles.

"It's okay, don't apologize. I'm really happy you had fun today, Ochako-chan. Plus, it was nice not to be alone."

"Never again!" Ochako vows. "You'll never have to be alone in the rain again, Tsuyu-chan! I'll come with you from now on! I promise!"

Tsuyu smiles and hugs her softly.

"Thanks, Ochako-chan."

Ochako squeezes her in return. She doesn't care if she ends up catching a little cold or something. Anything would be worth the smile on her friend's face.

When they part, Ochako picks up her umbrella again, and they make their way back inside with the sounds of water dripping and frogs croaking behind them.

* * *

**A/N: I always liked rainy days too for some reason, so it's nice to get to show a little appreciation through Tsuyu's perspective of that!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally got around to adding another chapter to this collection! I just... was kinda miffed after seeing the episode 13 of s4 so I whipped up a little something for my girls.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

It was needless to say that everyone was waiting in anxious anticipation for the heroes to return from the Hassaikai hideout with Eri, though some people showed their relief at everyone's return more than others.

There was grief about the grave injuries, and particularly about the loss of Mirio's quirk.

But the fact that everyone had miraculously returned alive - and with Eri - outweighed the laments.

The raid on the hideout had only taken a single day, and yet to everyone involved, it had felt like weeks upon weeks.

When Ochako and Tsuyu finally are able to return to the dorms, they're swamped instantly by the other girls. Mina and Momo throw their arms around them, nearly in tears about how worried they'd been, and how proud they are.

And though the pair of returning heroes smiles and thanks them all for their off-site spiritual support, neither of them seem to be quite like themselves.

It isn't long before everyone else in the dorms heads to the infirmary to see the boys, teachers, and to hear about Eri.

Before they know it, Ochako and Tsuyu find themselves alone in the dorms. Their own prior visit to the hospital had allowed them the opportunity to shower and change into more casual clothes after their checkups, so now they stood in tank-tops, t-shirts, and shorts together, watching as the others leave the building. Silence leaks in all around them, and it isn't long before Ochako feels the need to say something.

"Gosh, what a mission. I can't believe we're already back. The raid only took a single day…"

Tsuyu nods.

"That's how it often is in this line of work. You spend so much time researching a villain or crook, planning out your moves and strategizing, but then the actual event is over in a few hours or even minutes. It can be a little weird sometimes."

"Yeah…" To be honest, Ochako hadn't really cared much for the topic. She'd only said something to fill the silence. Tsuyu seems to understand and almost feels guilty for having given such an extended explanation for a comment that didn't need to be expanded upon in the first place. She shakes her head, not willing to welcome any more negative thoughts, and changes the subject.

"Do you want anything to eat, Ochako-chan?"

Ochako gives her a forced little smile.

"Nah, I'm good. I ate at the hospital. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

Silence.

It's the strangest atmosphere, coming home after such an intense battle. The dorm is still the same, as are all of their colleagues who had stayed behind.

But the two of them had seen such horrible things, such gruesome injuries inflicted on people close to them, such awful tactics from the worst of the worst villains. It was on a whole other level from just the usual crooks and offenders in town. It was humbling in a way - scary.

But it also kindled a flame inside their hearts, to propel them forward and to continue their training so they could prevent things like this from ever happening again.

But even so, the air is still weighted between them, heavy with feelings they can't find the words or chance to explain.

After a moment, Ochako begins twiddling her fingers and kicking her foot a bit nervously.

Tsuyu could already tell she was feeling upset, and being unable to think of what the right thing to say could be right now, she goes with logic.

"The nurses said we should get some rest," she reminds her.

Ochako's fingers curl up into fists as she grips the end of her shirt.

"Rest from what? We didn't even do anything…"

"_Gero?_" Tsuyu tilts her head to one side and puts a finger to her chin curiously. She's never heard Ochako sound like that before. She hears a sniffle from her friend.

And then suddenly Ochako whirls around to face her. Her cheeks are red and her eyes are filled with tears.

"I mean it, Tsuyu-chan!" she cries "We didn't do _anything_ at that raid! All we did was get the energy drained out of us before the battle even started! We couldn't do any-"

Suddenly, the room blurs around her, and a familiar feeling of nausea crashes into her like an oncoming train. It sends a horrible ache into the back of her skull and brings her to her knees.

"Ochako-chan!" Tsuyu dives forward to catch her, holding her up as best she can before lowering her down more slowly to the floor. She's a bit startled by Ochako's sudden anger, and also still relatively dizzy from it all, so Tsuyu soon finds she can't muster the strength to get back up right away. She slumps to the floor with her friend, who is now sniffling in vain to keep the tears back. Ochako clings to her tightly to prevent herself from swaying.

"Damn it…" She chokes on another sob, bowing her head. "Even after it's over, it's still affecting us…?"

"Ochako-chan, it's all right." Tsuyu has to admit she's even more taken aback now after hearing Ochako curse like that. She can tell her friend's frustrations are stemming from something deep and hurtful. "The nurses and Ryukyu-sensei all told us the effects of that guy's quirk would still linger even after a few days. The only way to get better sooner is to rest and eat properly."

"How can I?!" Ochako blurts, and her grip on Tsuyu's arms becomes tighter. "How am I supposed to sleep knowing I didn't do anything to help Deku-kun and the others?"

Tsuyu has seen this kind of reaction from many people before; this frustration that consumes better judgement, an anger so deep-rooted in self-guilt that simple logic won't be able to combat it.

But she's never seen it from Ochako before, and logic is what Tsuyu is best at.

It hurts. Because she wants to make Ochako feel better, but she doesn't harbor the emotional skills to handle this on her own. Tsuyu is best at support in battle, not in feelings.

Ochako is the one person she'd never want to see in pain, be it physically or otherwise. And it makes her heart hurt that she doesn't know what to do for her now. She can only try her best with what she has.

"Don't say that, Ochako-chan. We handled that big guy with Ryukyu-sensei and Nejire-chan, and we provided backup for Midoriya-kun and the others."

"But that's _all!_" Ochako wails. "We didn't even get to fight! We got taken out before we could even do anything! We were useless…"

"_Gero_…" Had it been anyone else, Tsuyu would have charged onward with her onslaught of logic. But when it's Ochako, she's scared of saying the wrong thing, of sounding too emotionally-detached by only giving facts when what her friend needs right now is emotion and understanding. But logic all Tsuyu knows, so she timidly continues.

"I don't think that's true… If it weren't for us, that big guy would've been another obstacle in everyone else's way. There would have been more injuries on our side. Maybe we never would've gotten to Eri-chan…"

Ochako's grip on her arms is starting to hurt, but Tsuyu's heart is in much greater pain. Her friend continues to cry, shaking her head as if trying to dislodge the nasty feelings.

"It's just… so _frustrating_…" she whimpers. "All that time training… and for _what_…?"

Tsuyu is at her limit. She doesn't know what to do. As expected, she hasn't been able to stop Ochako's tears by giving her the facts. She doesn't know if she should hug her now or keep her distance. She doesn't know if she should keep talking or be quiet.

So she just stops trying to think everything through first, and for once she lets her body do what comes naturally.

Her hands which have been holding Ochako up all this time, tentatively try to bring her in closer. But another feeling she doesn't like spreads through her chest. It's like a wave of bile or slime has splashed across her heart.

"I'm… not sure… _gero_-" Tsuyu stops her attempt at a hug before it really even begins. She bows her head as a harsh stinging feeling fills in behind her eyes. "I'm not sure… how or what we're supposed to be feeling... sorry… I'm sorry, Ochako-chan…"

And now that the disgruntled burning in her stomach has begun to dwindle, Ochako's senses come back to her very slowly. The rage fades, and she's glad for it. It hadn't felt like her.

And only then does she realize how childishly selfish she'd been all this time. She looks up sharply, as though woken from a trance.

"Tsuyu-chan-" She gasps, and a pang shoots through her heart like an arrow.

Tsuyu - who has been doing her best to comfort Ochako all this time - had finally reached her breaking point. Tears are dripping down her cheeks now, her shoulders and chest jolting with tiny hiccups and ribbits in between.

Ochako instantly forgets about all of her own self-pity. She'd seen Tsuyu cry once before, and that had been more than enough to make her decide she'd never wanted to let it happen again.

"Tsuyu-chan- Ah-!" Only now does she realize she'd been clinging to her so tightly that her hands have left red marks behind on her friend's forearms. Ochako instantly loosens her hold and instead slips her hands down to support her shaking arms from beneath. "I-I'm sorry! Did I hurt you-?"

Tsuyu closes her eyes and hiccups again, but it isn't a clear answer. Ochako wants to cry all over again, but for entirely different reasons this time.

"Tsuyu-chan… I'm sorry!" She throws her arms around her and pulls Tsuyu as close to her as possible. She's shaking so much from her tears that it feels like she's going to slip right out of her arms. Ochako hugs her as tightly as she dares. Not even that villain's quirk had drained her half as quickly as seeing Tsuyu cry does.

Ochako runs her hands up and down over her friends back as she continues to cry. She'd learned before that Tsuyu doesn't cry like most people. It's all hiccups and ribbits and little jolts that just make it seem all the more painful. It's so much that she can barely speak or even move through it all.

Tsuyu is one of those people who reacts with everything else first, and tears only as a last and final resort, once all of her other lines of defense have been completely broken down. And as such, once she's reached this point, it's very very difficult for her to stop.

Ochako hugs her without letting go, and every little whimpered "_gero_-" and jolt of Tsuyu's body makes Ochako feel all the more powerless.

"I'm sorry…" she murmurs again. "I didn't mean to yell at you, Tsu-chan… I didn't mean to curse… I didn't mean to sound so horrible… I'm so sorry…"

All Tsuyu has ever done for her, or for any of their other friends, is try to help. To provide support. That has always been her strongest skill in a plethora of _already_ very strong skills. Tsuyu is their rock, their stability, their grounding force that keeps them all coming back to earth.

And especially for Ochako. Tsuyu is her gravity when she feels like she might float away, in any sense of the phrase.

And Ochako understands now that she'd strayed too far this time. She'd almost let her anger take her to the point of no return. Nothing was ever worth seeing Tsuyu cry, _especially_ not anything as petty as that.

Presently, Tsuyu is still trapped in her state of being unable to speak due to all the hiccups. So Ochako does her best with words of comfort.

"You're right, Tsu-chan. Just like always, you're right. We _did_ play a part in that fight. A part that, maybe, no one else would have been able to play if we hadn't been there. It might not have _felt_ like a big part, but… it really _might_ have been, if we think about it like you said."

Tsuyu hiccups against her shoulder, trying to speak now.

"_Gero_… I felt the same way, Ochako-chan… I felt like… like I wanted to do more… it was frustrating…"

"But you didn't let it get to you!" Ochako says proudly. "That's one of the things that makes you so amazing, Tsuyu-chan. You don't dwell on that kinda stuff. The 'what if' stuff or the 'I should've done more' stuff. You just focus on the reality, on what you _did_ do, and you let that be enough. So you don't get dragged down by so many regrets and things." Ochako squeezes her a little tighter. "You really are the strongest one of all of us, Tsuyu-chan. You're amazing."

"_Gero_-" She hiccups again, clutching shakily at Ochako's sides. "I didn't know… what I could say to help you feel better… I didn't wanna make you more upset… I'm not good with these kind of things…"

"It's okay!" Ochako eases her friend back to get a good look at her. Tsuyu's eyes are still watery and overflowing, but Ochako wants her to see how earnest she is with what she's saying. "You're always so sensible, even when everyone else has their head in the clouds or in the sand, or is so focused on one thing or emotion that they let it consume them. I really mean it when I say that I don't think half of us in Class A would be where we are now if it weren't for you, Tsuyu-chan!"

"_Gero_…"

Ochako hugs her again.

"Thank you, Tsuyu-chan. We really don't tell you enough, but you're the best support we've got. And it's especially true for me. I don't know where I'd be without you… Probably all the way up in outer-space by now!" She's never been too confident in her speech either, so she tries to end it with a light-hearted joke.

And even though she can tell Tsuyu really isn't able to smile right now, she still tries to anyway.

Ochako pulls her in again and holds her for a long time. She's beginning to understand that the amount of time Tsuyu cries for coincides with not only how upset she is with the matter at-hand, but also with all of the other times she'd probably wanted to cry but hadn't let herself.

And in spite of her neutral, and almost stoic personality, Tsuyu probably feels things more deeply than any of the rest of them. She's just better at keeping it under control - until that first tear falls, and then the floodgates burst.

Eventually, as Tsuyu's sobs and hiccups begin to ease away, Ochako pats and rubs her back for her.

"You were right as always, Tsuyu-chan. I don't know why I got so upset. We saved Eri-chan in the end. We succeeded in our mission. I'm sorry I reacted like that. I think I'm just still so tired. I wish I could've done more, but… what I _did_ do was enough."

At last, Tsuyu has gotten ahold of herself. She sits up as much as she can without letting go of her friend, sniffling a few more times.

"_Gero_. But I do understand why you were so upset. It did seem a little unfair that we got hit before we could really even begin… But such frustrations are a part of what it means to be a hero. A lot of things are unforeseeable, and a lot of things can't be helped sometimes. We're going to have to face a lot more frustrating things from here on out, I'm sure. But we can't let it get to us. If we do, then the villains have won."

Ochako finally manages a smile, a real one.

"Yeah. And we can't let that happen. Even a small to play part is still a part."

"_Gero_. And who knows? That may have actually been the biggest part of all."

"It could've been!" Ochako grins a little wider.

For a moment now, they wipe their faces and fix themselves up as best they can. Ochako can't help but glance guiltily down at the red spots on Tsuyu's arms. Tsuyu must notice and reassures her.

"It's all right. It doesn't hurt."

"But I did that to you… All because I couldn't control my emotions."

"_Gero_. It's all right."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry." Ochako reaches out to gently take both of her hands. She leans down and kisses each of Tsuyu's forearms in apology.

Tsuyu tilts her head. Logic would tell her that kissing an injury won't actually heal it. But she can't deny that she feels a whole lot better now.

"Now then," Ochako says as she sits up straight again. "Like you said, we should rest. We can't let this energy-draining stuff affect our training."

"Right."

"Can you stand?"

"_Gero_."

They keep ahold of one another and steadily get to their feet. It's true that even standing up too quickly will cause another dizzy spell, so they support each other mindfully. This time it's Tsuyu who sways, and Ochako quickly hooks an arm around her shoulders.

"Y'know, our rooms are pretty far," she says. "And the others will probably be a while at the hospital. So why don't we just nap here?"

Tsuyu smiles, and her tongue sticks out just a little.

"That sounds fine to me."

So they make their way over to the couch, where it is very quickly made clear to them that they'll be squished for space if they lie side by side. But Ochako doesn't want to split up. So she sits down with Tsuyu, then pulls her legs up onto the couch and lies on her back, easing her friend down on top of her stomach. Tsuyu is hesitant as she settles her weight down.

"Are you sure, Ochako-chan? I'm not too heavy? You can use your quirk to make me lighter if that's better."

Ochako laughs outright.

"Tsuyu-chan, please! You're not heavy at all!" To prove her point, Ochako wraps both arms around her and pulls Tsuyu down right on top of her, sighing happily. "I mean it, Tsuyu-chan. You're fine. Just relax and get some rest."

"_Gero_…" Tsuyu swallows a little uncertainly, but the beaming smile on Ochako's face is indisputable. So she gingerly slips her arms around to hug her sides very loosely, while Ochako's arms are much stronger and warmer around her. She sighs again.

"You're always the one supporting us, Tsu-chan. So let me support you… for this nap…" She yawns and closes her eyes halfway, still keeping them open a bit to make sure her friend is all right now.

Tsuyu takes a moment to adjust to this very new position, but when she finally pauses to breathe for a second, she discovers just how warm and comfortable it is. She's drawn to Ochako's heat like a frog to the sunlight.

It feels natural, but not just in that sense. It also feels natural in the sense that it just feels right _because_ it's Ochako.

Tsuyu finally relaxes against her, curling a little onto her side as she nuzzles against Ochako's collar. Ochako drapes both arms across her shoulders and the small of her back, still rubbing softly.

"Let's sleep…" she yawns.

"_Gero_. You're sure you're all right, Ochako-chan?"

"Yeah. I mean it, Tsuyu-chan. Seriously. Thank you."

And that must've been the final reassurance she needed, because not a minute later, Ochako feels the exact second when Tsuyu falls asleep on top of her. Her breathing deepens, and tiny little ribbits slip out here or there. She curls up in Ochako's arms, trusting her to keep her safe.

Ochako knows Tsuyu is usually the last one of the group to ever fall asleep. She tends to stay up and make sure everyone else is accounted for before she retreats to her own room.

So the fact that she trusts Ochako _this_ much - enough to let herself fall asleep first - makes Ochako's heart swell with joy. She's glad she can take care of her for a change.

She keeps her eyes open for a few more minutes, enjoying Tsuyu's warmth and the soft beat of her heart. When the exhaustion does finally start tugging at her conscious, Ochako make sure to say it one more time.

"Thanks, Tsuyu-chan." She tilts her head down a bit and kisses the top of her head, then closes her eyes at last.

They all have their parts to play in everyone else's lives, and sometimes those parts are smaller than others.

But for these two, they each play a very big part for one another.

Perhaps more so than anyone else.

* * *

**A/N: I was kind of upset the girls pretty much got taken out before they could even fight this week... I figured maybe Ochako could react with that kind of frustration to portray that, and I just love Tsuyu's logical mindset so much so of course she'd try to make her feel better with facts. I just want them to hug, okay...**

**Please review!**


End file.
